The purpose of this study is to determine the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetic profile, biological effects, and maximally tolerated dose of amonafide administered by intravenous infusion, once weekly on a 4-weeks on/1 week off schedule to patients with histologically documented advanced malignancies resistant or nonamenable to conventional therapy.